


kindle

by copperiisulfate



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperiisulfate/pseuds/copperiisulfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a boy and he sets you on fire and you’re burning up beside him, have always been beside him, don’t know how to do much more anymore other than just be beside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kindle

 

There’s a boy and he’s on fire.

He’s burning like smoke, rising into the sky, into the shape of a sword, into a memory, a dream, of red-rimmed eyes and menthol kisses and the smile that never sat just right after the slate and the sword.

There’s a boy and he’s on fire and you can’t help him though you try and you try, reach out your hand towards him, try to take his and hold on to it with all of your strength and it was easier then than it is now (you don’t understand how) but none of that seems to matter now, not when he’s disappearing before your eyes faster than you can keep them on him.

 

*

 

There’s a boy and he’s standing before you, grinning at you like he’s grinning at death, staring it in the eye, seductive and restless and something bristling beside his bones.

There’s a boy and, you think: _No, no, no, he’s just a boy; just leave him be just let him go_ , think that you will go instead, would go and take his place in a heartbeat if only you ever could. If there was a way you’d find a way  _because god,_ he’s so young, too young for this. He will always, always be too young for this.

His eyes are still firebright but the lines below them are old beyond his years. You think he’s made you what you are, both old and young yourself, and you don’t know anything beyond that anymore, don’t know anything beyond him anymore. 

 

*

 

There’s a boy, and you kiss him hello that very first time under a starry sky; he tastes like stolen cigarettes and you laugh into the night air and it’s the sound of you falling in love.

There’s a boy and you kiss him goodnight under the sheets for what you’re sure is the very last time, can’t kiss him goodbye even though he’s making his way, getting ready to leave. You kiss him on the top floor of a bar of your heart and his home, and there’s a ghost in this room and he’s smiling down at you (and pretty soon there will be two but it’s too much too much  _too much_  too soon).

There’s a boy and he’s burning up underneath you and you can’t stop the fire, could never stop the fire, wonder sometimes if you were, in spite of yourself, just a little bit too charmed by it to be able to stop the fire.

There’s a boy and you want to tell him your darkest secret but it’s already the loudest thing in the room and so you don’t, so you won’t, because he knows because he has always known because he will always always  _always_  know and he won’t tell it to you either because you too have simply always known.

_(Always always always.)_

 

*

 

There’s a boy and he sets you on fire and you’re burning up beside him, have always been beside him, don’t know how to do much more anymore beyond being beside him, but where he’s going, there is no room for you to follow.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_~~((Fastforward))~~ _

(There’s a boy, split-lip, red hair, black jacket.

You think he might be looking at you.

You don’t even know his name but you think he’s kind of beautiful.)

 


End file.
